


Waking Up is Sweeter

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (of some kind), M/M, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: Sort of re-imagining Bilbo waking up at Beorn's, aided by a dream I had.





	Waking Up is Sweeter

The light brush against his nose had Bilbo twitching it in an attempt to rid the offending sensation. His dreams of late have not been quite pleasant, but for once, he’d dreamt of simpler things. Like Bag End, and the soft sheets of his bed and… rough, scarred hands teasing along his exposed skin.

Again the sensation came. 

Bilbo twitched his nose in annoyance. He could feel the awareness seeping into his dream. The sensation had moved from brushing against his nose to his cheeks. Perhaps he could swipe it away and fall back into sleep. 

Whatever it was, it was insistent and Bilbo snapped his eyes open with intent. 

His breath escaped him. 

Above him, haloed by the early morning sun shining through Beorn’s home, Thorin gazed down at him. His expression was soft, softened further by the sunlight streaming past him. 

The dwarf was ridiculously handsome, despite the dried blood on his face and the state of his hair. Bilbo felt his heart skip a beat as Thorin tilted his head to the side, a warm smile blooming on his face. 

He came to the realization that the sensation that had woken him was Thorin. Or rather… Thorin’s hands caressing his face. Which, he thought, had to  _somehow_ be an extension of his sleep-deprived brain finally having some rest. 

But, no, Thorin’s thumbs brushed tenderly against his cheeks. 

It might have been a dream, had the sound of dwarves bickering not caught his ears. Thorin’s face crinkled in displeasure, the brilliant smile fading the tiniest bit. Bilbo knew his mind wasn’t so cruel to deny him pleasures in his dreams. This wasn’t a dream, which seemed more insane. 

Over him, the dwarf straightened up. Bilbo hadn’t realized Thorin had been bent over him as such. 

“Good morning, master Baggins,” Thorin said, his voice soft. 

There were still butterflies in his stomach when he followed Gandalf outside to meet their host, and his face felt flushed each time he caught Thorin watching him.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but hey, I finally wrote something and posted it again! Anyway, like the summary says, I had a dream of pretty much this moment. I wanted to try and write it out, I think it came out pretty well. The image was stuck in my head all day. 
> 
> These two and my heart ;o;


End file.
